


A Drink and a Dance; or Neither Lords nor Agents Stay Sober in Bars

by SkyH



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, M/M, More accurately: drunk dancing in an American Bar, Not much of a plot (although it's not-impossible-but-very-improbable that that will change), Pretty much everyone's OOC but it's cute, The Doctor likes banana daiquiris and none of you can tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyH/pseuds/SkyH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and the Doctor have finally decided to go for that long-promised drink.<br/>One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drink and a Dance; or Neither Lords nor Agents Stay Sober in Bars

**Author's Note:**

> This was first written for SuperWhoLockthecomic's Fanwork Friday challenge 'spread the love', and then I made an account here and thought 'what the hell!'. I might do more if I can be bothered, but probably won't because GCSEs.  
> I know pretty much everyone's out of character, but it's my first time writing everyone, I'm used to writing Eleven, and I've only seen 17 episodes of Supernatural so tips are much appreciated :)

Captain Jack Harkness had decided, after careful (and admittedly slightly tipsy) observation, that Time Lords did not seem to get drunk.

The Doctor, who was very carefully maintaining that façade, was secretly wondering why the floor had gone blurry and was resisting a strong urge to giggle at the way the straw was lying in his fifth banana daiquiri in the past hour.

 

The place was a run-down bar in America, a little place called Sheffy’s in a town called Sheep Toe. Wooden floors, cream-and-rust-toned walls, tablecloths with the name printed on the tablecloths and a Today’s Specials list that never seemed to change. Although it was considerably more modern than in, say, 2205, the choice of music still had a decidedly-vintage feel to it - a sleepy jazz record that screamed ‘Small-Town America’ even though the employees would really be out back chatting to their mates on their mobiles.

Jack had made it his mission to get a kiss out of the Doctor, and so had suggested that the two of them go to visit an American bar while Rose visited her mother back in the 21st Century. It wasn’t quite the real ’50s deal, but the Doctor swore he’d been there before at least once, and Jack wasn’t exactly going to pass up on an opportunity to go to 21st Century America. Not only was it apparently an unusually lively culture even for Earth, but apparently it had been voted the ‘most romantic country, 2003’.

And so far it wasn’t going too badly. They’d danced a little, and even kissed once already (Jack decided it was going to be his mission to get another of those kisses, even if he was about to die), and then they’d decided to get drinks.

The Doctor, of course, had gone for something banana-flavoured, and although the taste of alcohol apparently ‘knock’t it off m’ list of fav’rites’, he still seemed to like it enough to drink four consecutive glasses of the stuff.

And now the Time Lord was on his fifth, and the Time Agent was on his third and struggling to remain sober. Jack grinned as the Doctor sat back in his seat, eyes crossing slightly. “Think’ve had’nuff now. Y’go dance or sumthn.” He nodded, pushing his chair in (and secretly leaning on it because it would be really embarrassing if he fell over now) and walked over to the tiny square that served as a dance floor.

Only problem was, he didn’t have a partner, so he walked over to a cute young guy who looked to be on his own. “Hey there, d’you have a partner?”

The guy looked suspiciously at him. “Who’re you?”

"Captain Jack Harkness. And you are?" he winked.

A small smile. “Dean Winchester. And I guess I could dance, but I should go in five. There’s something next town down, been poppin’ up at different intervals over the past fifty years, and I should probably check it out.”

"So, are you a researcher? Time Agent?"

"What’s that? No. I- I’m a researcher, unusual and paranormal events. I report for a small blog."

The guy’s tale was a bit odd, but Jack decided to ignore it in favour of the dance. He could check out the story himself later. He offered his arm.

"Sir, would you like to dance?"


End file.
